


Bobby and the Fightdroids

by nandroidtales



Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandroidtales/pseuds/nandroidtales
Kudos: 3





	Bobby and the Fightdroids

Fightdroids I: Busted  
"Gotta update on that 10851, found a matching plate in a construction lot. Officers Bobby and Anonson proceeding to investigate."  
"Understood 446, you need any backup?"  
"We're gonna be Ocean King, thanks."  
>With a click the robot silenced the radio  
>Nodding to her partner the pair exited the car and watched each other as they advanced on the car, hoping to catch the thief in the act  
>Sidling up alongside it, however, it was empty, devoid of activity  
>Unlocked, too, though the key was nowhere to be found after a cursory search  
>Peering underneath the car Bobby spotted a conspicuous manhole  
>Nodding to Anonson the two pushed the car out of the way, staring at the municipal sanitation department's seal  
>Shrugging she pried it open and peered down the shaft into the blackness beyond  
"Should we call this in and wait for backup?"  
"What are we, pussies? We got this," she said, jabbing him with her shoulder  
>Slipping down the ladder her eye-lights automatically sprung to life as the two peered around the tunnels  
>A conspicuously lit door gave them all the probable cause they needed but, finger to her lips, Bobby sidled up to the door  
>Positioned perfectly she kicked the door in, announcing herself to an empty underground warehouse  
>There were a handful of floodlights washing a central arena, if it could be called that  
>A hellish metal groan in the distance echoed in the room  
"Dammit Melody, we almost had the drop on them," a voice yelled. "Did you even bother to oil yourself?"  
"I f-forgot."  
"Oh, whatever, get 'em!"  
>More lights flew on as a flurry of robots, outmodes to Bobby's horror (and illegally modified ones) skittered out of the shadows  
>Diving for cover the two officers watched the half dozen or so robots take up positions surrounding them  
>Springing from behind a street barrier one of the slouch-hatted nandroids slid on her knees to expose the high-calibre knee-mounted cannons  
"Eat lead pigs," she screamed, a hollow click cutting her cackle short.  
>She removed her leg in anger as she hobbled back, slapping the thing angrily  
"Damn thing jammed again," she muttered  
"Christ alive Rosemary, what did I say! Trilby, mow 'em down!"  
"Trilby's at the Don's wedding," the other returned  
"Oh for fuck's sake, fine," she yelled back. "You two! You got this?"  
>A pair of voices returned the affirmative, their owners charging out into the light  
>A sea of fog followed the one and smoke the other  
"I'll go high and you go low, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
>Launching from behind a mess of crates one of the nandroids rocketed up by her jetpack, only to hit the ceiling with a thud, flailing her arms helplessly  
>Sighing, the other sprayed the ground with her hands, skating across the icy path forming ahead of her as she neared the officers  
>Above her her partner sprayed the ground with jets of flame, jellied gasoline pooling on the other's rink  
>Losing purchase on the ice she stepped, bow legged, on her skates towards the officers  
>Snapping out of her shock Bobby expertly shot one of the skates out, rendering their wearer incapacitated as Anonson rushed to cuff them  
>Rushing past a table a hand slinked out from beneath it, grabbing him by his ankle as his sidearm skidded across the floor  
>Grabbing his assailant and yanking her out from under the table, the prone nandroid coiled around him and squeezed  
"Shit, Anonson!"  
"I told you... we should've... gotten backup," he wheezed  
>Bobby scratched her neck anxiously, her fingers tripping past her access panel  
>Her eyes widened as she fingered the little plastic square  
"Her neck, man, her neck! Hit her in the neck," she hollered  
"Oh no you don't," another voice jumped in  
>A spectacled nandroid came rushing towards her, swinging her wrists out to display long, glinting blades  
>Ducking beneath her gun she thrusted them straight towards Bobby's chest  
"You may have a gun, officer," she smirked. "But unfortunate for you, I studied the blade!"  
>Throwing her weight behind them the two blades stuck in Bobby's chest, breaking at her assailant's wrists  
>Rapping her knuckles on her front plate she jeered at the other nandroid  
"Steel plating baby," she laughed, kicking the robot on her back and cuffing her. "Anonson, you good?"  
>Arms finally finding purchase he whacked the outmode's neck repeatedly, smashing the emergency 'lockup' button  
>Normally meant for excessive hug times or emergencies, the button whipped the gymnastbot's limbs out beside her, double joints clicking straight as she clattered to the ground, immobile  
>The tiny childish voice screamed again, increasingly frustrated with her posse's failures  
"Melody, Banshee, c'mon! Get them, now now now now NOW!"  
>The tantrum drove the last pair into the light, the corrosive squealing of the one masking the hulking steps of the other  
>A towering beast of a nandroid, more monster than maid now, stood beside her rusty partner  
>Levelling her ax she pointed at the two officers, a sawing motion across her throat making her intentions clear  
"Okay I get that," Anonson started, "but what about the oth-"  
>A rusty fist launched across the concrete floor and into the cop's face as he collapsed backwards, babbling to himself  
>Groaning and clinking it's owner drew it back by its chain  
>The other 'nandroid' started to hoot and holler, a hellish rebel yell filling the room as she advanced, pulverizing the ground beneath her  
>Bobby dodged and rolled as best she could as a twin volley of fists impacted a shipping crate above her head  
>The two spiked fists stuck inside as their owner struggled to pull them away  
>Meanwhile the other droid lumbered over towards Bobby, squinting as she squared up her ax  
>Staring between the chains and the ax, Bobby stuck her tongue out at the robot as the ax came down on her, a last second roll saving her from being split in two  
>Unfortunately for them that blow cleaved the chains apart, leaving them to rattle on the ground  
"Oh, darnit Shee! We've been over this, this is the fourth time now!"  
"I'm sowwy," she muttered, turning to chase after Bobby again  
>With each roll and dodge, Bobby could feel herself growing tired, battery slipping into low-power mode for longevity  
>But so was her opponent  
>Each step behind her was heavier, more ponderous  
>And each ax strike was slower too, failing now to crack the concrete beneath them  
>Finally, miraculously, her berserk rage had petered out, leaving her to collapse to the ground as massive vents opened up to cool her off  
"Neat," Bobby said. "Two down-"  
"One to go," the little voice returned  
>Turning about Bobby scanned for its source, finding no one  
"Hey, down here asshole!"  
"Oh! You're small, aren't you?"  
>It was a kiddroid running this whole outfit, and a precocious little one too  
>Crouching down Bobby patted her on the head  
"C'mon kiddo, this isn't any life for you, let's get you out of he-"  
>Snapping up the robot nipped at Bobby with her razor-edge teeth  
>Wagging her finger slyly Bobby went to pick the bot up, where her torso opened into another set of teeth to clamp down on her chest  
>Her steel plates groaned underneath the pressure as she bit down  
>A single ping sounded, and then another, each of the little metal triangles falling away  
"Whuh, wha!? Mah teef fewwouw! Whaddafuh you do?"  
>Pounding her chest again, silent, Bobby cuffed the last robot  
>That was before someone stepped out in front of them  
>Bobby held the tiny robot directly in the line of fire as Rosemary strolled between them and the door  
"Whoaw, whoaw! Wosemawy shtop!"  
"B-But boss! We're not really gonna let a couple of blues with a chip on their shoulder take us down!"  
"We awe, and dat's final! Now puh da gun down."  
>Dropping her backpack and removing her leg, the final droid threw her hands up, Bobby cuffing her as well

>In a matter of minutes the whole outfit were back on the surface, a municipal team having to remove Becky's head from the concrete  
>That aside it was a flawless mission, Bobby felt  
>Though there was one loose end that needed tying up  
>And Bobby felt she and Anonson were the ones to do it  
"The Don's villa? Are you nuts?"  
"Is doing our job 'nuts', Anonson?"  
"I'm concussed," he yelled, clutching his head. "Not to mention I need a tetanus booster."  
"And that's supposed to be an excuse?"  
"I- Yes, it is!"  
>She pouted at him as he was driven off in his ambulance  
"Officer Bobby?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Special Agent Winslow, FBI. We'll be handling this situation from here. The mob is a federal concern, and it seems that this outfit of robots was less than local."  
"Sir?"  
"That's sensitive, but suffice it to say they've probably got some stuff up north around the lakes, something relating to a camp up there or something or other. Good work out here today."  
>Clapping her on the shoulder he gave her a nod before returning to the lineup of androids behind them  
>Teams of officers ferried up material by the box to turn over to the feds, the toothy robot still sounding off as they passed by her  
>Bobby shivered with excitement, ignoring the rows of dents in her casing, not to mention the dismal state of uniform  
>An agent, no, a *special* agent had told her "Good work"!

Fightdroids II: Breakout  
>Wakeman's Island was, for all intents and purposes, impenetrable, impregnable, and inescapable  
>This was the reminder that the warden would belt out on the radio every morning to the scum that inhabited the diminutive rock where the prison stood  
>The dregs of robotic society, outmodes through and through, found themselves imprisoned here until their batteries could no longer hold a charge  
>It would be reasonable to simply shut them down, obviously  
>Though this was deemed unethical and banned in the States, hippie lobbyists pushing harder against the old-style  
>And as such robot prisons were staffed purely by the beefiest, burliest robots imaginable  
>Retired constructobots, former copdroids, and all manner of heavy-hitting machines filled the ranks  
>And then there was the warden  
>Rather, the Wakeman Rationalizer for Detainee Nullification 9000, WRDN  
>The supercomputer's sole task was keeping the criminals in, and the world out  
>His decade emplaced in the stone walls of the complex had made him proud, cocky even  
>His ego started to blind him and make him more snide  
>Especially when a half dozen hardened fightdroids wound up on the shores of the Island  
>So when there came a thrashing in the waves outside, and a number of the bay-side guardstations went quiet, he chalked it up to storm interference, no more  
>Because who would be so insane as to attempt a breakout from Wakeman's Island?  
>The rocking of the waves stirred Shelly's heart like they had all those years ago  
>Formerly a janitor aboard a cargo ship, once she left the legal world for crime she could never truly leave the sea  
>Her extra pair of legs bowed and flexed with the tilting of her ship  
"Captain, sir, we're nearing the Rock."  
"Aye," she returned. "Go awaken arr dear friend."  
>She was nervous, despite all their preparations  
>When a runner for the Don had approached her with this, she hesitated for the first time in her life  
>It was madness, she felt, to even attempt an assault on the prison  
>Let alone an organized breakout  
>But it had to be done, she knew, and the Don spared no effort to make their job easier  
>Cresting a massive swell Shelly leaned into the spray, the craggy black rock dead ahead  
>Silently, she ordered the first of the ropes to be fired towards the cliffs, steel hooks chipping into the stone as the boat was pulled  
>Berthing aside the high, black cliffs she sent for her roused assistant, assembling her handful of crew as well  
"Lasses, this be a momentous occasion in our careers," she began. "But we best be on guard as we scale these cliffs, and breach these walls. We three will go up, you keep an eye for opposing vessels."  
>A murmur went up among the scrappy nandroid crew as a ladder was set up  
>Their guest rolled her three dozen eyes  
"Do you really -need- to speak like that?"  
"Arr... Like what, lass?"  
"Nothing," the chorus sighed.  
>Clacking legs and climbs chittered up the cliff as the other ascended the ladder  
>Hugging the stone walls they rounded to the cells of their targets  
>Their third companion joined them, the silent figure opting to walk along the sea bottom  
"She's more comfortable with that," Shelly was informed.  
>Finally in position, Shelly was about to wave the order to fire the deck gun  
>Ivy, rolling their eyes again, rammed into the brick  
>Great cracks formed as they bounded against the wall  
>Alarms rang, deafened by the crash of the wall  
>The cacophany of collapsing masonry ushered the three inside  
>It was just a short ascent to their prizes' cell block  
>The silent companion slinked away, damp footprints following her up the main staircase  
>The clatter of stomping metal feet and boots sounded through the halls  
>The snide, cockney voice on the radio shouted orders left and right amid the chaos  
>The hulking robot coiled and flowed down the corridor  
>Errant limbs jabbed outwards from their core, skewering guards left and right  
>Shelly glanced about to her angle of the corridor  
>A trio of uniformed officers were charging her  
>Legs skittering to the side she sidestepped a blow from one of the demobots, fist cracking the ground beneath her  
>Unsheathing her cutlass-shears she severed the dominant hydraulic line as the fist went limp  
>Robotic ichor flew in the air and spilled on her face as she ran a copdroid through, a volley of rounds from the third shattering her leg  
>Jittering to the side she lurched over and grabbed the hand that held the gun  
>A powerclaw meant for human-rated machinery or lifterdroids clamped the arm in two  
>Its owner tugged in vain as it snapped away, the gun still held in the abandoned, flexing fingers  
>Upstairs the roar of a chainsaw and grinding of steel signalled the breakout commencing in earnest  
>Shelly pressed onwards towards the clearly labelled warden's office  
>Her handless victim scrabbled into a corner as she passed  
>Her now-lame leg dragged on the ground as she wrought the door open, claw throwing the steel shutter away  
>Inside were the massive servers containing the WRDN, his nasally yells and commands silenced as Shelly snipped away cords blindly, crushing everything in her path  
>From the Warden's window she watched Ivy clearing floor after floor as they glided between the levels  
>Returning her gaze to the corner staircase, the silent one (maskless, now) led the prisoners out the gaping hole in the wall  
>Ivy and Shelly, nodding to each other, cascaded down the cliff face to the ship below  
>The thunder of cannon fire ripped through the night as dinghies floundered in the water  
>Expert firing solutions sank them left and right, the ocean surface black and slick with oil as they made their escape  
>Directing their fire at the island, little explosive pops sounded in the distance as Shelly tossed her old leg to the sea, a new one taking its place just as fast  
"Well, who are ye, and why are ye so important to the Don," she asked.  
"We're just a cog in the machine, but it's *our* machine," a childish voice answered.  
"Oh! Haha! You're a small one, aren't ye," she laughed.  
>The jumpsuited robot snapped her teeth (the ones that weren't broken, at least) at the Captain  
"Feisty too!"  
"Enough! Quit your games or the Don will hear of this!"  
>Shelly nodded, holding back a laugh as the little robot explained their quarry  
>They'd been trounced, soundly defeated by a single police-model Nandroid  
>Humiliated they were shipped off to prison, all save for one of their own  
>Their Mafia contact had them inducted during their time on the inside, the promise of revenge against the police too alluring  
>And now they sailed for the mainland once again, their eyes set on the blonde nandroid who'd done them this injustice

>Landside, the Sun was rising at BCPD  
>Phones rang and officers dawdled about, detectives running between departments and interrogation rooms  
"Officer Bobby, is it?"  
"Yes, detective," the robot saluted cheerfully.  
"Usually outmode stuff like this is a federal concern, and it was given the mafia involvement."  
"Detective?"  
"The bust you and Anonson made? They've escaped from Wakeman. OCD put me on it, and I want your expertise."  
"Well Anonson would know a lot more about that than-"  
"Not especially, considering he's still concussed. And he wasn't the one to singlehandedly arrest six of the seven offenders."  
>The blonde nandroid blushed  
"Oh, you don't mean that!"  
"I do, I'd like you on this with me. It'd be good to get a newbie's perspective."  
"Well I'm honored detective," she smiled, thrusting a hand out. "Bobby at your service."  
"And Detective Sally at yours."


End file.
